


Поводок

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Олег уверен — на лейбле не знают об их отношениях. Зато считают его ебанутым на всю голову придурком, повернутым на Дане. Он грубит, огрызается на каждого, кто хоть глянет в его сторону.





	Поводок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на основе стихотворения Веры Полозковой "Медленный танец".

_С ним ужасно легко хохочется, говорится, пьется, дразнится; в нем мужчина не обретен еще; она смотрит ему в ресницы — почти тигрица, обнимающая детеныша._

Первое, что Олег видит перед собой, открыв глаза — Даня. Тот все еще спит, и Терновой может, не стесняясь, скользить по нему взглядом. Хотя стесняться он перестал уже давно.   
На проекте, лежа на соседней кровати, каждую чертову ночь Олег пялился на парня. Два с лишним месяца ушло на то, чтобы понять — это что-то особенное. Тогда Дане было семнадцать, и Терновой понятия не имел, с какой стороны подступиться. Стеснительный, нелепый, с острыми скулами и потерянным взглядом... За два года Олег изучил его досконально: все странные замашки, все мелкие шрамы. У него на глазах мальчишка окреп и возмужал. А желание оберегать его, защищать от всего никуда не делось.   
Сейчас Олег смотрит на сопящего под боком Даню с отпечатком подушки на лице и пробившейся за ночь щетиной и ничего не в состоянии сделать с удушающей нежностью, подкатывающей к горлу. Достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться. Вот только этого мало. Даню хочется прижать к себе, обнять до хруста в ребрах. И Олег может себе это позволить.

_Он красивый, смешной, глаза у него фисташковые; замолкает всегда внезапно, всегда лирически; его хочется так, что даже слегка подташнивает; в пальцах колкое электричество._

— Олеж... ты чего? — Даня сонно моргает, чуть наигранно пытаясь отстраниться. — Ну, отпусти. Задушишь же, — он улыбается, лишая себя последней возможности высвободиться из объятий.  
— Не хочу, — Олег помнит, как в туре, едва сделав первый шаг, они запирались в номере и целовались украдкой. Сейчас бы он не выдержал.   
Сейчас Даня расслабляется в его руках, податливо открывает рот, чтобы впустить язык. Олега ведет. Он слышит тихие стоны, спускаясь чуть ниже — по линии подбородка к шее, прикусывая тонкую кожу. Ему хочется оставить метку. Безрассудно хочется, чтобы на шее Дани красовался сине-лиловый след. Его след.  
— Блять, Олег, я же просил, — Даня может казаться хрупким, но силы в нем более чем достаточно. Он отпихивает Тернового, как только чувствует, что на шее расцветает очередной засос. Бурцев действительно каждый раз просит оставлять следы на более неприметных местах — груди или бедрах. — Мне уже надоело ходить в водолазках.   
— Так надень что-нибудь другое, — Олег не собирается извиняться или обещать не делать так впредь. Он доволен результатом. — Пусть видят.

_Он немножко нездешний; взор у него сапфировый, как у Уайльда в той сказке; высокопарна речь его; его тянет снимать на пленку, фотографировать — ну, бессмертить, увековечивать._

Спустя какое-то время Даня, все еще обнаженный, что-то наигрывает, сидя за фо-но. Фо-но куплено и установлено в спальне Олега специально для него. Будто это способно задержать Даню.  
Они не живут вместе. Обычно Бурцев появляется в квартире под вечер и уезжает утром. На самом деле Олег заебался каждый раз ждать, гадая, заснут ли они сегодня вместе, в одной постели. Он знает, что рано или поздно это закончится. По крайне мере прекратится на некоторое время. Тогда он, может, заживет спокойно. Не цепляясь за каждый момент, проведенный наедине.  
Олег может часами наблюдать за игрой Дани, за его движениями, за выражением лица. Он подмечает все. Память телефона забита тысячами фотографий, на которых Даня смешной, нелепый или наоборот крайне сосредоточенный. Он старается фиксировать каждую их прогулку, каждый поход в ресторан, каждую мелодию, сыгранную специально для него.   
Терновой представляет, что случится с поклонниками и менеджерами, вздумай он выставить что-то подобное. Но такого не будет. Не из-за страха или запретов. Олег не собирается делить Даню с кем-то еще.   
Находясь на расстоянии, выступая в разных городах, он раз за разом просматривает все их фото и видео, прекрасно понимая, что это своего рода зависимость, но даже не пытаясь с ней бороться. Даже наоборот.  
— Опять снимаешь? — Бурцев отвлекается от фо-но и поворачивается к Олегу, все еще лежащему в постели. — Нам п-пора.  
— Можем не идти, — Олегу хочется, чтобы Даня согласился, но тот лишь качает головой.  
— Нас ждут.  
— Тогда хотя бы доиграй, — не дожидаясь ответа, Терновой продолжает снимать.

_Он ничейный и всехний — эти зубами лязгают, те на шее висят, не сдерживая рыдания. Она жжет в себе эту детскую, эту блядскую жажду полного обладания, и ревнует — безосновательно, но отчаянно. Даже больше, осознавая свое бесправие._

Олег ненавидит совместные мероприятия. Его трясет после каждого. Он давно не смотрит записи с их эфиров или тусовок, прекрасно зная, что палится на каждой. Если поначалу Терновой пытался себя контролировать, то сейчас в этом нет смысла. Он уверен — на лейбле не знают об их отношениях. Зато считают его ебанутым на всю голову придурком, повернутым на Дане. Терять уже нечего.   
Его одержимость доставляет пиар-менеджерам достаточно проблем. Их пытаются растащить, а когда это не выходит, отпускают Даню с миром. Олег уверен, где-то большие боссы облегченно выдохнули, узнав, что Бурцев решил пойти другим путем и не продлевать контракт. Ему даже устраивают прощальную вечеринку.   
Даня всегда в центре внимания. Вокруг него вьются люди, ему задают вопросы, его обнимают и отмечают на фотографиях с блядскими поцелуйчиками. Олегу плевать, кто на него вешается -очередная девчонка-фанатка или кто-то из коллег. В этот момент он ненавидит их всех. Знает, что это часть работы, но задыхается от душащей ревности. С абсолютно собственническим желанием всем и каждому заявить «это мое». Чтобы поняли. Чтобы даже подойти боялись.   
Тусовка встречает их дежурными улыбками и фото на память. Все хотят сказать слова напутствия. Все хотят обнять Бурцева. Олегу тяжело держаться в стороне. Он грубит, огрызается на каждого, кто хоть глянет в сторону Дани. Репутация у него уже и так неважная. Ничего не мешает послать все нахер и сделать так, как хочется. Сейчас можно.   
— Мы уходим, — Олег пробирается сквозь толпу и берет Даню за локоть.   
Тому остается лишь виновато улыбаться людям, провожающим их сочувственными взглядами.

_Они вместе идут; окраина; одичание; тишина, жаркий летний полдень, ворчанье гравия. Ей бы только идти с ним, слушать, как он грассирует, наблюдать за ним, «вот я спрячусь — ты не найдешь меня»; она старше его и тоже почти красивая. Только безнадежная._

В такси они едут в напряженной тишине. Даня ничего не спрашивает. Олег ничего не просит. Он хочет успокоиться, но не может. От мысли, что это их последний вечер, и что он мог быть подарен другим, скручивает все внутренности. Олег протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Бурцева, чтобы заземлиться.   
— Эй, — Даня тут же отдергивает руку и одними губами шепчет: — Не здесь.  
— Ладно, — Терновой пытается улыбаться, но его уже кроет.   
Ему срочно нужно на улицу, глотнуть свежего воздуха, прийти в себя. Он просит водителя остановиться и понятия не имеет, где они находятся. Олег не запоминает места, никак не связанные с Бурцевым. Ему, по большому счету, эта Москва без Дани нахуй не сдалась. И все-таки он отпускает парня в ебанный Лондон с его ебанной Королевской академией музыки. А сам остается здесь.   
Олег, распинающийся в каждом интервью о том, как важно бороться за свои мечты, не говорит ни слова против. Даже не пытается переубедить. Злится на себя, но молчит. Между ними разница в семь лет. Терновой старше, опытнее, во многом успешнее, а Даня вертит им как хочет, толком даже не осознавая этого.

_Она что-то ему читает, чуть-чуть манерничая; солнце мажет сгущенкой бликов два их овала. Она всхлипывает — прости, что-то перенервничала. Перестиховала._

Свежий воздух не приносит желаемого облегчения. Наоборот, становится только хуже от осознания, что драгоценное время уходит впустую. Они идут по ночному парку. Молча. Не говоря друг другу главного.   
Разговоры об отношениях не конек Тернового. Все его чувства на поверхности. С Даней сложнее. Бурцева приходится разгадывать по мимолетным прикосновениям, взглядам, ерундовым подаркам. Даня словно сдерживает себя, не давая волю захлестывающим эмоциям. Треплется о всякой ерунде в их последний вечер. Строит планы. Олегу от этого больно и обидно.   
Он притягивает к себе парня за лацканы пиджака чтобы впиться в его губы, почти кусая. Ему это нужно. К удивлению, Даня не отстраняется, хотя здесь их могут увидеть.  
— Олеж, ты чего? — он смотрит своими огромными глазами. Олегу стыдно за этот обеспокоенный взгляд. Он знает, что не стоит начинать. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Хочет промолчать, но не может.   
— Мне хуево, Дань. Просто пиздец

_Я ждала тебя, говорит, я знала же, как ты выглядишь, как смеешься, как прядь отбрасываешь со лба; у меня до тебя все что ни любовь — то выкидыш, я уж думала — все, не выношу, несудьба. Зачинаю — а через месяц проснусь и вою — изнутри хлещет будто черный горячий йод да смола. А вот тут, гляди, — родилось живое. Щурится. Улыбается. Узнает._

— Я не выдержу, — Олегу тяжело даются признания. Он не привык выворачивать душу. Даже перед Даней. Но сейчас именно тот, правильный момент. — Я устал. Устал просыпаться с мыслями о тебе. По пути на студию ошибаться в спинах прохожих. Задыхаться от знакомого парфюма или песни по радио за обедом. Планировать совместный вечер, а потом злиться, вспоминая, почему ты сейчас не рядом. Другой конец города, Сочи или Питер... Я готов сорваться посреди ночи куда угодно, если ты не берешь трубку. Я даже не знаю, топят ли меня эти чувства или наоборот держат на поверхности, делая по-настоящему живым. И что я буду делать завтра... — у Олега ком подступает к горлу, — когда ты улетишь, тоже не знаю. Меня никогда так не ломало.   
Олег понимает, что это ненормально — любить так. Поэтому многого все-таки не рассказывает. Боясь испугать или оттолкнуть. Не рассказывает, как стоял под окнами даниной квартиры, проверяя, правда ли тот решил провести вечер с родителями, или же это отговорка, чтобы посетить вечеринку. Не рассказывает, как всерьез жалел, что придерживается здорового образа жизни. Перспектива напиться и наконец расслабиться казалась уж слишком соблазнительной. И уж точно не рассказывает, как встречался с женщинами, трахался с ними, пытаясь вести себя нормально, а наутро его тошнило от чужого запаха на себе и отвращения.  
— Я люблю тебя, — вместо этого Терновой как пес ходит за Даней следом, наплевав на то, как выглядит это со стороны.

_Он кивает; ему и грустно, и изнуряюще; трется носом в ее плечо, обнимает, ластится. Он не любит ее, наверное, с января еще — но томим виноватой нежностью старшеклассника._

— Ох, Олеж... — Даня обвивает его руками, притягивает к себе и прижимает крепко-крепко. Терновой надеется, что это не жалость. — Все будет хорошо. Есть же звонки, сообщения... Мы же на гастролях по месяцу не виделись. Почти то же самое.  
Даня один из самых открытых и честных людей. Ему хочется верить, закрыв глаза на то, что в словах, прикосновениях и даже поцелуях Бурцева чувствуется... отстраненность. Испарился тот щенячий восторг, то влечение, еще недавно не дающее им оторваться друг от друга и заставляющее плевать на условности.   
Олег понимает, что в каждой паре кто-то сильнее привязан, страшнее ревнует, касается и целует первым. Терновой готов смириться с тем, что Даня не любит его так же сильно. Но иногда, кажется, что у Бурцева осталась лишь привычка быть рядом, разбавленная нежностью к больному. Олегу не хватает отдачи, даже когда они находятся на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Навряд ли разлука сможет его вылечить.

_Она скоро исчезнет; оба сошлись на данности тупика; «я тебе случайная и чужая». Он проводит ее, поможет ей чемодан нести; она стиснет его в объятиях, уезжая._

Они стоят в аэропорту. Все, что позволено Олегу — сжимать Даню в объятьях, чувствуя, как он доверчиво утыкается в шею. Вокруг полно народу. В сети будет с полсотни фотографий. Терновой не хочет думать о последствиях. Не сейчас, когда каждая минута перед разлукой как пуля, на разрыв.   
Отпустив Даню, он не знает, когда увидит его снова. Через месяц, год или никогда... Для обоих это шанс наконец оборвать тяготящую связь. Олег готов этот шанс упустить. Готов сорваться в Лондон при первой же возможности. Вот только он понимает, что Даня его там не ждет. Даже мечтая и строя планы на будущее, Бурцев не упоминал о возможности переехать вместе.  
В Лондоне у него начнется новая жизнь. Однажды Даня перестанет звонить каждый вечер. Перестанет пачками слать фотографии. Перестанет делиться своими мыслями. В то время как Олег будет метаться по квартире, дожидаясь очередной весточки, или, тупо уставившись в потолок, лежать в кровати, где еще недавно они засыпали вместе.  
Пока одним утром не проснется с осознанием — отпустило.

_И какая-то проводница или уборщица, посмотрев, как она застыла женою Лота — остановится, тихо хмыкнет, устало сморщится — и до вечера будет маяться отчего-то._

А пока Терновой в одиночестве стоит посреди зала ожидания. Самолет идет на взлет. И в это мгновение Олег чувствует, как поводок, привязывающий его к Дане, вместо того, чтобы оборваться, только сильнее затягивается вокруг шеи.


End file.
